Ventilation-perfusion heterogeneity during exercise in highly aerobic athletes is caused by interstitial pulmonary edema. Heterogeneity observed during exercise will be exacerbated with prolonged exercise compared to short term exercise. Pulmonary gas exchange during recovery from intense exercise will be investigated.